An Uneasy Alliance
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Vampires are real. Werewolves are real. Witches are real. Now they all have to join forces when the zombies rise. Caroline races to New Orleans with her mom in hopes that a certain hybrid will help her.


AN: Here's a short little one shot. Not sure where it's going, so I'm leaving it as a one shot for now, unless I feel inspired, no beta still.

* * *

Caroline was heading back to her dorm room after her micro biology class. Jesse was still no where to be seen. Elena had ditched class and gone off with Damon again. Caroline sighed she didn't know what was going on with any of her friends. She had heard Tyler went to New Orleans to get revenge on Klaus but no one heard anything else after that. She walked across campus when suddenly there were groups of people running and screaming. Caroline looked around and saw they were running. She went to see what was going on. She saw the undead feeding on the living. Grey, decaying bodies of people moving slowly but ripping apart the living. It was something out of a movie. She saw that a girl fell and she flashed over and helped her up. The zombie that was chasing the girl instead bit into Caroline's arm. Caroline screamed and pushed him away. She looked at the bite on her arm, and she got up and started to run. She looked and saw those who had been bitten were sweating and burning up. She looked down at her arm, it was healing itself back together. Caroline ran to her car, only to find that it was blocked by other cars. The zombies were everywhere, slowly taking over. She flashed off.

She had never made the run from Whitmore to Mystic Falls before. Panic set in as she ran as fast as she could. She had to protect her mother. She looked down at her arm, the bite had healed as if nothing happened. She touched her face, she was still cool. Perhaps being a vampire made her immune. She made it into Mystic Falls as the sun was setting. She flashed home and burst through the door.

"MOM?! MOM?! Where are you!?" Caroline screamed

Caroline flashed through the house looking for her. She wasn't there. She flashed towards the door only to find her mother standing there with her gun in her hands.

"Caroline! I thought you were a burglar!"

"Mom!" Caroline hugged her

"Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"I was, and then these things showed up and started eating people! I swear I thought they were zombies or something, and they wouldn't stop. I had to leave to make sure you were ok"

"Can vampires get high? Because you sound pretty high"

"I'm not making it up!"

"Everything is fine here, nothing ever happens here remember? Not since Klaus left"

Liz went to close the door when a zombie appeared and tried to grab her. Liz struggled with the zombie. Caroline flashed over and threw him out of the house. She closed the door and locked it.

"Are you ok? Did he bite you?" Caroline asked

"No, I'm fine. What was that thing?"

"I told you I didn't make it up"

Caroline looked out the window and saw there were zombies walking around. It was only a matter of time.

"We have to get out of here" Caroline said

"And do what?"

"What do they always say when a zombie invasion happens? To hole up in a walmart or something"

"Seriously? You've been watching too many movies"

"We have to go while we still can. While the roads are still clear"

"And go where?"

"Trust me mom, I have an idea"

"Caroline"

Caroline drove her mom's squad car on the road, all through the night. Liz had packed a small bag, mostly guns and ammo, a first aid kit and some food and water. She packed blood bags for Caroline. Caroline drove past the sign welcoming them into the city. Liz looked at the sign.

"Why are we here?" Liz asked

"Because I know he won't turn me away"

"Caroline?"

"Trust me please mom"

Caroline drove towards the city and stopped when she saw people throwing bodies into a fire. She got out of the car and looked at them. They were burning zombie bodies. The smell was horrible. She covered her mouth and nose. The people burning the bodies stopped and all looked at her. She saw the yellow flash in their eyes. Werewolves. Caroline looked at her mother in the car.

"Stay in the car mom" Caroline said

Caroline looked at the werewolves slowly approaching her. They could tell she was a vampire, but they also could tell Liz was human inside the car. Caroline didn't want to run into werewolves on her way into the city. But she knew his blood would heal her, if she reached him in time.

"What do you want?" a werewolf yelled out

"I'm here to find someone" Caroline answered

"Afraid you're a bit late for that"

"I'm looking for Klaus, the hybrid, you know him right?" Caroline asked

"What do you want with Klaus?"

"He's a friend"

"Klaus doesn't have friends"

"Well he owes me"

"We need the human"

"That's my mom! You can't have her!"

"Your mom? But you're a vampire"

"Your point?!"

"Katie! Let her in!"

A girl stood out from behind them and waved her hand. Caroline didn't understand but saw that the smoke from the fire didn't go past a certain point. There seemed to be a barrier or sorts. Caroline took her mother's bag and walked to where the girl was pointing with Liz behind her. They walked into the city and looked around. It seemed normal. People were cleaning the streets and moving about.

"You want to see Klaus? This way" the werewolf said leading them

Caroline and Liz followed the werewolf. They walked to a large house in the French Quarter. Inside was a large empty courtyard that was empty. Above them were balconies with people talking and moving about.

"Klaus! You have visitors!" the werewolf yelled before leaving

Caroline stood next to Liz and looked around. She could tell everyone in here was a vampire. A dark skinned man jumped down from the balcony.

"And who are you?" the man asked

"I'm here to see Klaus. Klaus! Where are you!?" Caroline yelled

"Oh, excuse you, you can't be screaming in my house like that"

"Who the hell are you?" Caroline asked

"The King actually"

"Not if Klaus has anything to say"

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" Klaus said from behind them

"You know this girl?" the man asked

"Marcel, this is Caroline. Caroline, this is Marcel, my former protege"

"There's a mouth on that one, almost as bad as your sister" Marcel said

"Give us a moment" Klaus said

Marcel glared at Caroline and then walked off. Klaus walked over to Caroline and noticed Liz standing nearby.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Klaus asked

"I didn't know where else to go. It's like a really bad zombie movie out there"

"Walk with me, both of you" Klaus said placing his hand on her back leading her out

Liz followed the two as they walked out of the building down the street.

"The world has gone quite mad. This disease, this virus, spreads among the humans quickly. There is no cure it seems" Klaus said

"What happened?" Caroline asked

"We're not sure, it couldn't be contained. It spread through the cities quickly. It happened a week ago here. But we are immune it seems"

"Yeah, one bit my arm"

"Werewolves are also immune it seems. They heal at a slower rate but still immune nonetheless"

"Is that why they're burning bodies outside?"

"They're burning the bodies outside so it won't smell in here. The witches have placed a barrier to keep them out, the undead that is. It also masks us. These things are attracted to sound and the smell of blood."

"You're working with the witches and werewolves?"

"It's an uneasy alliance. The vampires and werewolves are immune, the witches however are not. A few of them were infected and turned, they had to be killed immediately. The witches don't trust the vampires. The werewolves are protecting the witches, who in turn are protecting the city. The vampires protect the humans because we have a limited food source right now. We also go out and try to find supplies since we are immune and much faster than the werewolves."

"So the humans know?"

"Yes, to a certain extent. They know their survival is dependent on us. We cannot turn any humans, or else we'll be out of food"

Caroline turned to her mother.

"Don't worry love, no one will hurt your mother. Ah we've arrived"

Caroline and Liz both looked to see where they were. They were standing in front of a house in the Garden District. They followed Klaus as he opened the door and let them inside.

"Welcome to my home. There are rooms upstairs, feel free to pick anyone. Rebekah and Elijah are out right now." Klaus said closing the door

Liz looked at Caroline. Caroline could tell her mother was uneasy about the entire situation.

"You are safe. No one will harm your mother, she is human. You are safer here than out there" Klaus said

Liz took her bag and headed up the stairs. Caroline turned to Klaus.

"Thank you"

Klaus didn't say anything but went to open the door to leave.

"I guess I did show up on your doorstep afterall" Caroline said

Klaus stopped and smiled and quietly left.

* * *

So there you have it. leave me a review if you like it.


End file.
